pokemontrrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemon Trainer Klaxx
Klaxx is an 18 year old Pokemon Trainer, hailing from Aurburn Town in Kanto. Once very cocky and overconfident, this changed after a battle against the Indigo League Champion. Feeling that his team is family to him, he puts himself in harms way during battle often. He holds a deep distaste for Team Rocket and is a devout follower of Karen's Law. (It should be noted, Klaxx is a trainer in the style of Pokemon Adventures, the Manga.) Early Life Klaxx resided in Aurburn Town, a short ways away from Celedon. This town offered a contrast to the hussle and bussle of the nearby big city. His parents were very sheltering, hardly ever letting him outside the world of his village. When the time came that he could go on his Pokemon Journey, he left without hesitation. He recieved his first Pokemon, Heat the Charmander, from Professor Oak in Pallet. Mid-Life Most of his middle years were spent training his team. In this time, he would come to defeat the 8 gyms of Kanto, making friends with some of the leaders along the way. However, he decided that he would first go to Johto to further improve before challenging the Pokemon League and their Elite Four. In Johto, he would come to round out his team with Flora, a Chikorita (later Meganium) that is a gift from Professor Elm, whom becomes a good friend of Klaxx, allowing him use of a bedroom above his lab. After winning the 8 Badges of Johto, he enters the Indigo League, and loses to the Champion after a hardfought battle with the Elite Four. However, noticing his natural talent for bonding with his Pokemon and making them stronger because of it, and his willingness to put himself in harm's way for his Pokemon, Lance offers him a position in a budding Anti-Organized Crime Strke Force, effective immediately. He accepts, taking the disguise of a Rocket Admin within the Rockets. During his first raid on the Rockets, he rescues a Misdreavus, the victim of multiple experiments by the Rockets. This Misdrevous would come to be an interegal part of his team. He now travels the Indigo Regions, battling with trainers, growning stronger with his team, and protecting the public from the Rockets whenever possible. Recently, he and Zero repeled an attack on Pallet Town by Team Enigma. After which, Klaxx reachs Celedon, where he meets with his close friend, Gym Leader Erika, whom with he sparks a closer relationship with her. Klaxx's Pokemon Klaxx does not posess many Pokemon, prefering to stick to those he has bonded with over his career. However, the ones he has are very close to him. Heat (Charizard) His first Pokemon, given by Professor Oak. He is fiercely loyal, but can from time to time be a bit of a goofball. Considering himself 2nd only to Klaxx in their circle, he protects the others as his own children. Slipstream (Pidgeot) As a Pidgey, this was Klaxx's first capture, and has since become one of his strongest competetors. He is calm in demeanor, but is a force to be feared in battle, not unwilling to take himself out to take out a particularly strong opponent. TK (Kadabra) A rather curious character, his Psychic abilities have gotten Klaxx out of a jam more than once. Friendly, but stoic, he speaks through telepathy. He prefers to stay at the Kadabra stage, and Klaxx likes him better this way too. Snipe (Lucario) A Pokemon with a very smooth personality, Snipe was raised from the Egg by Klaxx. He prides himself on his high speed and quick thinking in battle, his Aura Sphere getting the party out of many a jam; it has been known to meet and beat a Hyper Beam. Flora (Meganium) As a Chikorita, Klaxx recieved her in an Egg as a gift from Professor Elm of Johto. Very friendly and welcoming, but won't hesitate to attack an agressor in their midst. She has been known to let other Pokemon and even Klaxx ride her from time to time, using her vines to softly place smaller people and Pokemon on her back. Vivi (Mismagius) A victim of many experiments by the Rockets, she was rescued as a Misdrevious by Klaxx in a raid on a Rocket Hideout. Since then, she has become very attached to Klaxx, even evolving at his side. She has a very flirty and playful personality. Companion Pokemon Being an officialy recognized trainer of the Pokemon League, Klaxx very strictly adheres to the "6 Pokemon on a team" rule. However, he has recieved special permission to carry Companion Pokemon, whom are non-battling Pokemon who travel with him. Perri (Plusle) Klaxx ran into Perri at New Bark. After a rough start, Perri joins him as a Companion Pokemon, becoming stronger as she travels with him. She is quite timid, but opens up for Klaxx quite easily. Mew Whether by fate or by chance, Klaxx befriended Mew during a trip to an outlying island of Kanto. She accompanies Klaxx within a Pokeball, letting herself out as she pleases, but rarely allowing herself to be seen by anyone other than Klaxx or his team. She has saved Klaxx from danger on a couple of occasions, the most notable being stopping a stray Ice Beam from directly hitting him during a Gym Battle. She is a very Jolly Pokemon, known to giggle and play simple games with Klaxx on occasion. PokeDex Holder While the Pokedex itself is not an uncommon object, the mass production Pokedex is simply an encyclopedia. Klaxx, however, as a result of his battle with Lance, unlocked his latent ability, which Professor Oak has called "The Bonder." He has the ability to make Pokemon grow close to him very quickly and easily, allowing them to unleash greater potential earlier. Even those of his Pokemon who are only Companions have experienced growth. Thus, Lance, seeing this ability, offered him a high position in the International Crime Strikeforce, and his later recieving of a higher level PokeDex, which not only acts as the encyclopeida it usually would, but can keep tabs on his Pokemon's current status (HP, Effects, Ability, Stats, etc) as well as direct communication with the Pokemon Storage System. He is considered Junior to Red, Blue, Yellow, Gold, Silver and Crystal, but Senior to all after her. Within the Strike Force, he is under Silver's command should need ever arise, which it has not. His PokeDex is Model 2, much like the one Gold, Silver, and Crystal posess. Posession While a young child, Klaxx stumbled upon a Banette, whom allowed him to unzip it's mouth, causing the chaos inside it to erupt out. Within it, Banette was able to posess Klaxx, and would take control of his body during times when his emotions would overrun his normal actions. However, after an incident where the ghost almost took complete control, Klaxx saught the help of Sabrina of the Marsh Badge, whom helped him to make peace with the ghost through use of his Bonder abilities. It will now grant him it's powers in battle or otherwise, along with it's strengths and weaknesses associated with the Ghost type. His eyes will usually turn yellow when then Ghost is somehow influencing his body or otherwise giving him it's powers. Known Moves: *Shadow Claw: Klaxx can manipulate shadows around him into a claw form, which he will either use by setting up on the ground or by forming claws around his arms to use as melee weapons. *Shadow Ball: Indentical in function to the attack *Protect: Identical with the exception that he can grant Protect to another temporarily *Sucker Punch: More like a sixth sense of sorts, Klaxx can have Banette leave his body for a couple of seconds to deliver the Sucker Punch attack to those that may threaten him. While this ability is usually supressed, he can "switch" it on at will. Accomplishments *Earned the 8 Kanto Gym Badges *Earned the 8 Johto Gym Badges *Defeated the Elite Four *PokeDex Holder *High Ranking member of the International Crime Strikeforce Category:Pokemon Trainers